DATE!
by Unofficial Schwarz
Summary: Sakura-chan comes over to the shop to see Ran, but it turns out he's OUT with someone...


DATE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!

By: Omittchi

Rating: PG (Everything I write is...)

Pairing: GUESS!!!!!! ^-^

Hey, I'm Omittchi. I wrote this this time instead of Nagi-chan (I would show up more but I haven't finished any of the rest of my stuff) This is my second Weiss fic. It came from the idea of "What if Aya-chan, when she woke up, acted just like Ran?" And I wanted a Sakura-bashing fic, so here's the result. I was locked in a Kitty in the House closet for the duration of the writing. Ran is a taskmaster. ;_;

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sakura walked into the flower shop slowly.

"Irashaimasu," came Aya's blunt answer.

"Ano, where is A- Ran-san?" Sakura asked Aya tentatively. Aya wasn't the most open girl in the world.

"Date."

"WHAT?" Sakura was taken aback. So he'd go out with some other girl, but wouldn't go out with HER?

"Date. Ken talked him into it."

"With WHO?" Sakura was rather insulted, and wished to have a little TALK with that girl. How dare she try to date Ran! And how dare Ken for setting him up with it!

"Oshienai. Arigato, come again," Aya muttered as a customer let the store.

"Please, Aya!" Sakura asked. "I really need to know! At least tell me WHERE they are!"

"Why?"

This girl could be as hard to deal with as her brother. "I really want to know who it is. Ran-san is important to me."

"You'll spy." Inside, Aya was giggling. He may be important to her, but...

"Of course not!" Sakura was getting impatient.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? You're looking kinda hot and bothered," Omi questioned as he came over to find why Aya hadn't been working.

"She won't tell me who Ran-san's on a date with!" Sakura bursted out.

"Oh, well that's because he told her specifically not to tell anybody, so don't get upset about it."

"Why?!" Sakura's feelings were hurt.

"He didn't want anyone sneaking up on them... I think. You can't always tell with Aya-kun- I mean Ran-kun."

I was taking a long time to get used to Aya's name-change. For a while it was nothing, then Aya for so long, but then Aya woke up, so they couldn't call him Aya anymore. Only Aya-chan was used to his name, and she never called him by it, it was always, "Onii-chan."

By now the store was full of fangirls, seeing as it was nearly noon, and they brought their lunch to look at the bishis, I mean scenery. Even guys were showing, but half left in disgust when they saw that Ran wasn't there (he's even the gay fanboy's fav! Eek.) The other half were either straight and gawking at Aya and Yohji (he looks too much like a girl for guys to pass by) or they were Omi fanboys.

Yohji sighed, and pushed Aya aside. Since they were going to argue may as well fill the job with another. He then lifted Omi, put him in Aya's place, and resumed his flirting, therefore throwing Omi into the path of fangirls.

Sakura sighed. "Just tell me where they are, Aya."

Aya-chan looked at Sakura coldly. "You won't spy."

This seemed more an order than a question, so Sakura answered, "Yes."

"Ice cream." _By now. They went for okinomiyaki first._

Sakura sighed, realizing asking which ice cream parlor was not something Aya would answer, and left the flower shop.

Sakura is not one to keep her promises well. Like Schu.

**********************

Sakura, after trying many times, finally found the right place. Ran was sitting by himself at a table, licking thoughtfully at a vanilla ice cream cone. After a while of spying, Ken came over and began talking to him. _He's probably asking how it's going._ Sakura thought. _So that means he's spying on Aya-san too! That Ken has bad manners!_

Ran suddenly stood up. "Ken, I want to leave."

"Why?"

Sakura took this as her opportunity to confront them "Ran-san!"

Ran froze, a look of terror flitting across his face, the a pleading look to Ken. Finally, his face resumed its callous appearance and he turned. "What?"

"Ran-san, why are you on a date?"

A thought of betrayal flashed through his mind. "Did... SHE tell you?" "No, she only said you were on a date and that you were out for ice cream."

__

Whew. "She didn't say who I was with?"

"No, but Ay- Ran-san, why are you going out on a date with someone else when you never went with me?"

"AYA! Are you saying you actually LIKED her?!" Ken shouted, appalled. He'd been just in the background for some time.

"No, I-"

"Aya-san!"

Ran was caught in a tough place, especially since he hated talking. This would take a long explanation. However, there was something else he could do...

Ran slowly walked toward Ken. He looked into his eyes, and kissed him. Not too much, but enough for Sakura to get the point.

Sakura fainted. Neither of them noticed.

*******************

Sakura woke up in Kitty in the House an hour later. As she got up, she received a curt, "I didn't want to tell you," from Aya, who was playing checkers in the corner with Omi. "King me."

Omi moaned and placed another checker atop one of Aya's as Sakura stormed off. She passed Ran and Ken in the doorway.

Ran stared at Aya with a look of _She still mad?_, who stared back and muttered, "Yeah," to Ran and "Your turn," to Omi, who had six checkers left on the board.

Ken smiled. "Aren't you glad I made you come with me?"

"No, but I liked it anyway."

Ken grinned, and sang, "Oyasumi, Aya!" He then scampered off to his room.

Ran smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was it. A bit mushy, but still funny. I like Aya-chan better this way. Review please! And if you liked it, maybe I'll finish some more things and then I can put them here! YAY!!!!!!!


End file.
